TB--SEASON EIGHT EPISODE 1---Broken Bridges
by angie9281
Summary: Three years after a seemingly happy ever after for Sookie and her husband, a chain of events leads her back into the circle of people she had not planned on or expected to return to. With old relationships renewed, she realizes the mistakes of her past and wonders if old woundscan be healed, if the bridges burned can be repaired.
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHORS NOTE-This is a new series unrelated to the other stories I have written. This series will start after the end of season seven and will go how I wish it had gone. I found myself stuck for ideas with my other stories and though I will return to that series, I thought I would make a kind of a season 8. As always read and review. Thanks!_

 _SEASON 8-Episode 1-Broken Bridges_

 **PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

She was groggy as she awoke. The smells of the hospital quickly overtook her as she came to and she felt the aching in her body. Even her magic could only do so much to heal her up and certainly, she thought darkly, a vamp would sure be good to have here on hand now. Three months had passed since she had divorced Ryan and yet it was still painfully fresh, that wound he had inflicted upon her. Along with the physical wounds he had, this night, put upon her. Of course he had managed to get away from the cops and had fled to parts unknown. Her brother was all over the case, wanting justice for her. Justice for the first child that she had been expecting. The first one she had had had only made it to 14 months before an aggressive cancer had stolen him from their lives. And back in the present, the doc was expecting to come in at any moment to speak to her and even in the woozy state she was in, she still felt something was terribly wrong. And so the balding, middle aged doc had just now entered the room.

"Glad to see you awake…how are the pain meds working?" he asked her. Doctor Alderson was one of the best docs and had delivered her first child. A girl. Who was now almost two. Jason was caring for the girl while she was in the hospital and with his new wife Bridgette, Jason was able to leave his niece Madison with her so he could get justice for his sister. That she knew there were those on the hunt for Ryan made her feel a little better but she feared he would come for her again. As it was, she had been forced to kick him out of their house weeks ago. Ryan had threatened her once before and yet it had only been recently that the physical abuse had gotten worse. She had come home from work last night to a dark house, to a pair of fists that had beaten her horribly and though she had screamed and tried to fight back, she had hoped her cried reminding him of the baby would stop him and it had. He had fled the scene but not before calling for a ambulance for her. "Sookie…" Alderson broke her from her painful memories of the night before. "I have to tell you something and it breaks my heart to do so…you've been a patient of mine for years and you are something like a daughter to me. But the baby…..we ran tests and…..there's no longer a heartbeat."

There came a cold icy pain through her. Her worst fear realized. She had been five months along and had already decided on names. And now, those dreams, like her body, were shattered. "No….." she started to tear up, her head against the pillow and staring at the ceiling. And it was then she lost it, thrashing around angrily and trying to get out of bed Pleading with her, the doc was forced to have nurses come in and help restrain her, leather straps to her wrists and ankles. And she felt a prick in her arm as she fell into a dreamless sleep. A reprieve from the nightmare her live had devolved into. And it was not long after the doc and nurses left her room that the window of her room-already cracked open to give her fresh air-opened fully.

 **Chapter 2**

The cool air wasn't what woke her up. Rather, it was the eclipse of the moon, a shadow obscuring the light. She felt the scars from what she knew had been a surgery, one needed to remove the life lost within her thanks to her dastardly ex. She couldn't even reach down to feel the scar she knew was there, still strapped to the bed. Blurred vision made her think she was imagining things but as she blinked, the figure blocking the moonlight came into focus. She couldn't move her head much but she was able to get a single word out of her dry mouth. "You?"

"I would have expected a better greeting that that…..circumstances being what they are….." pulling a chair over, the well dressed figure sat as close to her as he could get, the soft light giving his face a glow. It was a face she hadn't seen since the night he had flown her home. She hadn't expected that to be the last time she would see him. And now, three years later…here he was.

"Eric….what…..why are you here? I never expected-"

"There were rumors about someone being beaten …..I found out through the grapevine I suppose you could say and at first, I didn't believe it. Nor did I believe you would settle down with some…human." he almost sneered that last part, as if stung once again by her constant rejections. But his voice softened. "I came to check on you and help you if you want me to. I know your brother and the police are trying to find the guy but lets face it, I could bring him to justice far faster. And I think you deserve to get your revenge on beating you. On taking that light from your eyes."

"It wasn't the only thing he took from me. " she replied quietly as her eyes trailed down to her middle and it took only a moment for him to get what she was not wanting to say.

It was not often the Viking was left speechless but as he understood what was taken from her, he remained as such for several long moments. "I don't know what to say other than if I get my hands on this guy, I don't think I would leave much, if anything, left."

She could look at him, but rather looked at the ceiling. "Why are you here, just so you can get him and then disappear from my life again? I missed you and you stopped coming around and-"

"I wanted to give you the chance for a good life, to be happy. I stepped aside to give you that chance. As much as it pained me to walk away. I thought I was doing right by you. Leaving you that night, I thought it would be the last time I would see you and lets face it, with you rejecting me…I figured at best we would only remain friends. Or acquaintances at best….."

Deep down, she had to admit that she had been wrong to do what she had, to treat him as she had in the past. So much history between them but she really didn't want to go rehashing things. This was certainly neither the time nor the place and she didn't want to admit her feelings to him, not after these few years apart. Finally she spoke but it wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Or wanted to. "I need you to leave." she paused, not looking at him but at the ceiling. "Please."

"You could be healed up and out of that bed in a matter of minutes and you would rather stay as you are, in bed. Weak….hurting…all the while that bastard is out there-"

Finally she interrupted and was unable to restrain her emotions. Emotions of relief, happiness and sadness at seeing him again. Coupled with the past, it was confusing as all get out but still, she couldn't deal with it any longer. "I took and took from you and you come here, wanting to do something for me? You think I don't know why you left before? I know it was about me and probably other things to. But I was responsible and if I had treated you better, you wouldn't have run off, you wouldn't have gotten sick…you nearly burned to death…Pam told me what you never did. I know she was guilting me. She's always been good at that…I have never wanted to see the truth and kept pushing you away. The pain I caused you….I deserve to suffer because of how I was. I don't deserve to have you here after all the wrongs I made towards you." she managed a sad smile. "And yet, here you are, once again coming to try to save my ungrateful neck….." she felt the send him warm tears down her battered face, which was still looking away from him. "I even went back to….HIM, after the terrible things he did to me, even after I knew he had set me up to meet him. Yes, in the end, I saw there was a decent person there but the night he asked me to…..the true death, yeah, I was upset. But upset more for the mistake I made not choosing you."

 **Chapter 3**

He sat in his seat, face unreadable as she revealed her truths to him. He had thought at one point that she would wind up with Bill. That she kept going back to him after the things he had put her though had disgusted her but he too knew that there was, towards the end, guilt and remorse in Bill that showed that even through the bad, there was decency in him, that the family man he had once been was not entirely buried. Still, he still hated the fact she had gone back to him once more before meeting the true death. And even though he himself had never been a saint, Eric had admittedly done some terrible things. But at least he ad dome them in trying to save her, to keep her safe. "I will leave if you want me to. I know I am not perfect. But I think you've always known deep down, through your anger and blind love for him, that I was always the one that truly cared about you and your well being." he stood up and paced before her bed. "Seeing you like this hurts me more than you can ever know and I will leave if it is what you want. I respect your wishes…."

There was a long silence and he turned to leave out the window before he heard the words he had desperately wished for, not that he would ever admit it. To anyone. "Please. don't go."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 4**

his back had been to her as she had spoken and he turned back to see if he had heard her right. instead, he was greeted by the sounds of the machines she was hooked up to starting to beep. she was crashing and within a few moments, the room was being filled with doctors and nurses and upon seeing him there in her room, no doubt they were scared to death, as mush as they wanted to do their job. "I don't have time for this but she is coming with me…tell no one I was here because if I hear anyone has squealed….rest assured I will make a repeat appearance." he said to the four assembled in the room, including her doctor. of course, all recognized just who it was they were facing and as such, none were foolish enough to want to challenge him. they were not suicidal. "I will care for her from here on out and should any of you happen to get any intel on the one what put her in this bed…you know where you can find me."

She felt a surge of fear and worry race through her battered body and she couldn't do anything but look and grip him firmly. As firmly as she could, anyway. She started blacking out as she was swept from the room. Neither of them spoke a work as she was brought not to where she expected to be brought, but to a steel grey house what looked more like a fortress than anything else. There was a tall stone fence and security to the nines all around the area and she knew thus could only be his house. "I….I always thought you lived in the bar…. " she said almost sleepily, her body still aching, nowhere near healed to her liking. Even her faerie magic wasn't enough to heal her. Magic that she knew was finite. Somehow, she hoped to change that, but it was only a pipe dream, she figured.

There came a low laugh as he set down on the immaculately manicured lawn. "Well, the opportunity to bring you home never really materialized over the years….though yes, I did spend the days at Fangtasia for awhile and hadn't had a real home in some time. Centuries, really. I spent a lot of time taking what I wanted over the years, homes being the big thing….but this is all on the up and up. Paid for and more secure than fort Knox. Light tight. Though I admit the late bitch queen Sophie Anne did give me an idea to put in a day room of my own."

Interrupting, Pam broke into the conversation. "You said in the text was for me to meet you here and if not for the new staff we got to help Ginger out I wouldn't have come. I ain't gonna risk letting her do something stupid in my-our-absence." she arched a brow at the girl in bed. "So….what's the story? You get yourself some redneck instead of- " Pam stopped as arm grabbed her roughly, escorting her from the room. Out in the hallway, her maker looked livid.

"I asked for your help but if this is what you want to do, to start thing s up with her again….you've no idea what she's gone through." giving her the details, the smirk on Pam's face faded, finding herself surprisingly offended by that which the girl had endured. "She has saved her necks in the past and your jealousy has never gone unnoticed. But keep being hostile, keep on with that snark…I can make sure that you are far removed from us."

She said nothing snaky but had to ask. "You think this is another chance with her? I don't want to see you going down that path again, it nearly killed you once."

"Yes, I am well aware of that…..and for the moment, all I want to do is heal her. But I think she may not want anything from me….so I thought…."

"You want me to give her my blood…to heal her. Because you don't want to be tied to her again."

"If she will accept your help, yes, if she refuses…then I will step in. that bastard…he did this to her, took her baby…..and he is still out there. No doubt he will try coming back for her. At least here, she is safer than that hospital. So. Are you ready to finally put aside your feelings towards her? Because somehow I think you could become good friends. I was tired of the rivalry you started then and I have no patience for it now. Because as much as I love you and would do anything for you, you and I both know things have changed for some time. I would choose her over you if it came down to it."

It was a long time coming, Pam knew. Even with the few years that they hadn't seen or heard from the waitress, Pam knew deep down somehow, they could and would reconnect and that day was there. Truthfully, though she wouldn't admit it, she was not surprised. She had hoped that someone wound come into his life and love him like deserved to be. That she had always felt some guilt after the way he had lost Sylvie, having had to make a choice that was unbearable. The pain she had felt for him in the aftermath if watching the girl be run through with a blade, it had been heartwrenching for Pam and though she would never speak of it, she had always wanted to try to make up for it, though her own personal preferences had long since swung towards girls. Here a new chance was presented and she supposed, if it had to be anyone to try to fix that which she knew was still broken, if not terribly damaged.

"I….look, I only want to look out for you and I wouldn't have gone through the trouble if I hadn't cared. Maybe being friends with her won't be…..terrible… Pam said, knowing that she couldn't bear it to have things become broken between him and her. She would do anything she could to keep that from happening. Even friending her somewhat rival.

His face softened as he opened the door to the room again. "Good." he said as he crossed to the bed where the waitress was laying, looking uncomfortable and in pain. "How do you feel about Pam here healing you?" Eric said as he sat on the side of the bed, raking a hand through his hair, almost anxiously. "Too much time has passed, we need to get you healed up. Now."

There was clearly a reluctance to be haled by either of them. That much was clear in her eyes. "I wish you could heal everything that was wrong with me now and I….just…I think I am better off with the pain I have, to heal up on my own. Maybe take me home tomorrow? "she asked hopefully. And the two looked at one another, surprised at the defeated tone in her voice. And then he appeared, in a flash of light, another face familiar to her and one who, at least meeting, she had been less than kind to.

 **Chapter 5**

"Niall…" Sookie said as she blinked up into the face of her grandfather, who was looking at her quite sternly. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was trouble and unfortunately with some issues I dealt with back home, I couldn't get her as soon as I would have liked. But why are you so stubborn? Allowing the pain in you to fester then there is help so close...I was the one that sent word to him, you know, when I couldn't get here. I saw everything and I was detained by a rebel clan of faeries at the time. I told you once I didn't like the other vampire for you. This one is different."

She arched her back, the pain killers she had been hooked up to with the iv fluids at the hospital wearing off. Through her pain, she glared at her grandfather. "If you're wanting to start a conversation about my love life, I think you could have picked a better life. ….do you have any clue what I lost?"

Her grandfather nodded sadly. "Yes, I do and I wish you could at least allow these two to heal your body for you.

Sookie winced as she rubbed a hand on her scarred stomach, where they had removed the lifeless form from her while put under. "Fine….but if Pam will do it….." she said before passing out from the pain and with a stiff nod from the faerie king and her maker, Pam set to work at healing the battered girl.

"Thank you for getting her, if I had been able to get to her sooner, I would have made that husband of hers pay." Niall said as he watched the process, worry on his face.

A face equally as concerned was watching over the scene playing out. "I plan on finding him and doing just that…." he paused. "I know we haven't really had a chance to meet….but-"

"I know all about you. Legendary in your own right and the only man I have seen that truly respects and cares for her the way she deserves to be. She is royalty after all, and I suppose it is fitting, you coming from where you did." Niall sighed as the feeding stopped and Pam's wrist healed from the bite wound, Sookie resting comfortably, her face more or less normal again, no more marks on her face, blemishes. "she is going to have trouble discovering the truth she has so stubbornly ignored and pushed down. I know her thoughts even as she dreams now. Perk of mind reading power." Niall said with a devilish grin. "She hasn't ever gotten over you, even when she married that piece of trash. There has always been regret. Even now, she fears hurting you again, which is why she has shown reluctance, hesitation…don't let her get away again. I for one, have come here for another reason. I want to make sure she is as protected as well as she can possibly be. And it is time she had the power to do so. She is only a part faerie but I can give her full power. Power that will never run out or fail her. My gift to her this-" he stopped as she awoke with a start, looking disoriented but healed perfectly, at least physically.

"Where am I, what happened?" she blurted out before things fell back into place. "And I heard that…..you can give me full powers, powers that wont crap out and fail me? How is that possible?" she said, leaning back slowly with the help of her grandfather.

"Look around you at those standing her and ask how they are possible. Miracles are happening every day and life has many a mystery that can never be fully explained. Things are as they are and I want to offer you this gift, if you will have it." Niall said, sitting beside her on the bed, the two vampires watching with interest.

"I…never really wanted the power I had to begin with and now, you say I can be made more powerful. Permanently. And if not for him…" she gave the Viking a pointed look. "I never would have embraced who and what I was. I took things for granted and now, with that whish had happened…" she bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Will it hurt, what you need to do? Because I have had more than enough pain lately."

"Oh, no, no pain but all gain." Niall produced a bottle from inside his vest pocket, a vial of what looked like pure light, brighter than anything she could imagine and the colors….it was a living rainbow, for lack of a better description. "Drink this and you will be more powerful than you could ever imagine." he held the fist sized bottle to her and she stole a glance at the others in the room, her fingers, hands shaking. And as she opened the bottle, she smelled a fruity, friendly scent to it, almost like orange with a splash of apple. And with one large gulp, she downed the contents and could see the strange substance move through her, through ever appendage. And she felt herself get stronger, it was a surreal feeling to be sure and clenching her eyes shut as a wave of a ticking sensation fell over her, she opened them, revealing her eyes had, for a moment taken on a eerie purplish glow, fading back to brown as the rest of the glow around her faded.

"And so I leave you with your friends and your power but rest assured, should you need me, call my name and I will be here. I wont let you down again." Niall said, cursing himself for not having been able to get to her sooner. With a kiss to her head, he was about to leave when she had something to say.

"I was terrible to you last time we met and I am…..I am sorry." she said, almost in a whimper. And she bolted from the bed, clad in her hospital gown and hugged her grandfather tight, dampening his clothes with her tears. He ran a hand down her back reassuringly.

"I understand where you were coming from and now, I can only hope you are in a better place. don't make the mistake you did before, dear one. For your sake and those who love you." And with that, Niall vanished, his forgiveness giving her a slight glow, not one that was visible but certainly she felt somewhat assuaged.

"As fashionable as you look, how about I find you some clothes…" Pam said, getting them all back to reality and with a small smile, Sookie left the room, leaving a somewhat hopeful Viking in her wake. What happened next, was anyone's guess. All any of them could hope for was that these broken bridges long ago burnt and wrecked, could be healed and repaired.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 6**

Pam had brought her into a room, very clearly her own. "I didn't know you loved with him….." Sookie said trying to be polite. And for her credit, Pam was honestly trying to be hospitable to her adversary.

"it's a big place and more than enough room for us to co exist…not that either of us spend a ton of time here anyway, mostly we are at the club. But it is a nice place to kick back and enjoy a hot Jacuzzi bath. Which, I think that will come first because you smell like hospital." Pam scrunched her nose as she led her into the walk in closet. "Take a dip and I will find you something in think you can pass wearing." she led her to the bathroom and Sookie gaped. The room was larger than her kitchen in her little farmhouse. And the tub, it was like ten of her tubs at home combined. Seeing the look on her face, Pam smirked. "impressed?"

"Yeah…..better than a hotel."

"Thanks." Pam said with a air of superiority in her voice. "What size are you? 8? I'm thinking 8. Enjoy your bath." she left her to it and after almost a half hour soaking in the suds and the warmth of the tub, Sookie grabbed a pale pink towel from a rack near the tub and soon, she was attired in a pair of designer jeans and a lilac colored v necked shirt, both pieces costing more than her wardrobe back home. To say nothing of the sandals she had been given. Leather and designer. Of course.

Sookie admired her casual and yet smart attire in the fill length mirror in the closet. "Look, I want to thank you for everything. And I really would like to….fix things between us. As much as you got to me, I have to admit that sometimes I wish I was more like you. You just….you're loyalty…..to him….more than I could say for myself and you were there for him and…I just….I would like to be friends, is all." Sookie was nervous as she spoke, using a hairbrush handed to her by the stylish vamp.

"Well…..I may have been a little harsh to you over the years….jealousy, yeah, I admit it. But I swear if you hurt him all over again, you are gonna be right back in the hospital." Pam paused as she found herself oddly enjoying the company. What had this girl done to her? "I am….sorry about your loss." she said, awkwardly but the words were genuine. "I hope we can get the creep for you."

That Pam had said "we" was surprising to her. She figured Pam would just sit back and let her maker take that job on. But yet, she seemed to want vengeance as much as they did. "thank you…..I…never mean to-"

"Lets put the past in the past and tomorrow night, we will head out and find the ass that did this to you. I know your brother is likely on it and, well…" she frowned. "I take it you've not got a cell on you?" Sookie shook her head. Taking out her own, she handed it to Sookie. "Better call him because by now, he may know you ain't in the hospital any more."

Thanking her, Sookie watched the other woman leave the room, to give her privacy and as she spoke to her relieved brother, she knew she couldn't reveal where she was. "I am safe, that's all…..and with friends."

"Well, when are you gonna be home? I ain't got any leads on Ryan yet, he is a sneaky little snake." Jason said, frustration in his voice. "I heard you lost the kid….Sook, I am so…..so sorry. Andy is trying to get anything he can on this guy, we are not gonna quit until he is behind bars. So maybe…..maybe you are better off staying where you are. Until he's caught."

There was so much she wanted to tell him and as she summoned light easily with her left hand while holding the phone in her right, she smiled sadly. "I have never been a coward and I am not hiding…..I will be home tomorrow night. In my house. But the friends I am with….they want to help too."

"Who are these friends? Anyone I know?" Jason pressed and when she told him, there was a silence. "You haven't seen them in years, I thought you wanted away from that vamp stuff."

"I settled for normal and look where it got me." she countered. "I am healed and will be home tomorrow and he came because of Niall. He and Pam shave made me comfortable and are taking care of me. And after tonight-"

"You are gonna cut them out of your dang life again. Sookie, be smart, I mean, I got to kinda liking him-Pam, not so much…..but after everything you've gone through, I don't think you wanna get messed up with vamps again."

"You liked Bill and think of the crap he did to me compared to Eric…..I was stupid to have fallen for the wrong one, I was manipulated so much I wasn't able to think straight. That being said….there isn't anything for you to worry about. I just….I want Ryan brought to justice and that's all I have time for. Nothing and no one else. Look, I need to go, ok? See you tomorrow." she didn't wait for her brother to respond and as she hung up and handed the phone back to Pam, whose face was blank but it was clear to Sookie that something was running through her head. "Ok, what is it? I know you've got something to say….so spill."

Sighing exasperatedly, the vampire shook her head. "For a long time as you probably know I hated you from the moment you entered his life. And even now I am having trouble with you, once more needing help after how you treated him. You haven't seen him for three years, the way he has moped behind the scenes, screwing anyone that may give him a break from thinking about you…it never lasted more than a few minutes though.. I won't have you hurting him again, understand me? You try playing games and-"

"I get it, I get it." Sookie replied, tears threatening to fall. "I was horrible back then and even now, I…..feel conflicted. The memories of things I did….they've always been fresh and after the beating I took from Ryan, I think he literally beat me to my senses, strange as it may sound. But I…..there can't be anything between him and me. Not with me being what I am. I mean, immorality, I don't have that and I don't want to make that big leap. Never did, really. So I think I am leaving now before I make things any more complicated and awkward."

"No. you are staying her tonight. He wants to make sure you are well rested and recovered and then will bring you home. And lets face it, you aren't really in a hurry to get home, are you? Knowing what lurks out there? I….would like to see you stay. And perhaps talk with him." It seemed to pain Pam to suggest such a thing but she was trying to befriend the girl and knew that she was the only thing that could really make her maker whole again. Three years had not been kind to him, even with all the money rolling in from New Blood, which had since been sold to the Japanese, leaving him free to do as he pleased, without being tied down to running a company.

She opened her mouth to protest but Pam's fangs came out, a warning and she had to admit, a longer talk with the Viking was well overdue….. the past needed to be addressed as did the present. "Fine….where is he?"

"Probably in his study….he does enjoy some peace and quiet now and then, what with all the books he has…..though sometimes he does go down to the armory, plays with his weapons collection. The things I have seen him do to dummies…..and other, more living beings…." Pam trailed off as Sookie shuddered. "Don't worry, he just punishes those who wrong us if glamouring doesn't work or threats. And if it's a vamp who crosses us, the torture is much worse." that didn't quell her fright terribly much and yet she wasn't surprised. Eric would do anything to protect his loved ones and the business he and Pam had built. A little torture and threatening was a prince shat would need to be paid, Sookie supposed, if nothing else got through to the thick headed vamps and humans stupid enough to try any funny business. Leading her from the room, Pam stopped a few minutes later outside a double door with brass knobs. The door was carved to depict a wooded scene and looking closer, it was scene of the shoreline of a Viking settlement, long ships in the water and warriors defending their land. "Hand carved several centuries ago, it was restored by someone talented. I got this for him for a just because gift some time back…..he said it was better than even his cars, and that's saying something. Even though he does prefer flying…..Well, what are you waiting for? Go in." Pam pushed her forcefully and yet with care towards the door and with one look back at the amused look on her face, Sookie entered the room, bracing herself for whatever awaited her.

 **Chapter 7**

`She turned the knob slowly and found the doors as heavy as they had appeared to be. And peeking her head around the door gingerly, she found a very rustic and yet regal room forced from deep cherry wood, everything polished meticulous and without a trace of dust/ somehow, she suspected he hired a cleaning service that would need some glamouring for extra protection. She doubted very many knew who lived in this place and she suspected he rather keep it a mystery truth be told, she hadn't a clue just where she was, if she was closer to Bon Temps or Shreveport….for all she knew she was hours away from home. There was a roaring marble fireplace where two seats were sat, a small table in between. The layout reminded her strongly of the office in Bill

S house, though this room was replete with furs thrown on the floors, walls and weapons hung here and there on the walls. It was very much Viking style. And there in one of the seats she saw a blonde head peeing around the high back leather chair. On the desk, she saw a laptop and folders, walking past he saw it was clearly stuff from the bar.

"I thought maybe you were headed straight for bed." he said, not looking at her as she stood to the left of him. He gestured for her to take the second seat and slowly, she did, although it was clear she was less than at ease here. Not just in the room but in the cavernous house itself. So much history between not just her and him but Pam as well. She didn't know what to saw and sat still looking into the flames. There was one things she could at least say.

"I wasn't really tired yet. Maybe it's the jumpstart of my magic from Niall…" she mused, staring at the fire. "I…..thank you for everything. For bringing me here and I am thankful for you and Pam-"

"You took her blood instead of mine." he interjected. "Are things really that bad between us that you couldn't even allow me to do something nice for you? Or are you afraid of what you may feel again."

She frowned at him. "I've always felt like I do about you and even through everything, not much has changed, I don't think. But you can't expect things to be easy for me right now. I was beaten within a inch of my life and I lost something I can never get back. Forgive me if I don't want to drop my panties for you here and now. This was a mistake….I am only opening old wounds that never healed. For me, for you…..I need to go home." she bolted from the chair, the room, running past the eavesdropping Pam, to which she thanked for the blood, for her help. Shooting out the front door, the girl didn't allow the menacing gate and wall stop her and flashed herself to the other side, testing out her new, infinite and much more powerful magic she now had. Running up the sparsely habited street, she didn't have a clue where she was. But there was no way she was going to remain there. Instinct unlike she had ever felt before told her with her new, renewed power she could flash herself straight home if she so chose. But she found herself hesitant to do so and instead kept running into the night. And then she ran right into something softish and yet unmovable. Looking down at her with some amusement and yet with a almost forlorn expression, he shook his head. "I would prefer we get things sorted out before I let you go….and something tells me if you really wanted to go, you'd have used that power of yours to make it happen."

Stubborn as she was and as resistant as she was to make any kind of move towards him, she found her self with her face in his shirt and he felt the warmth from those tears as he gingerly went to stroke her hair, to comfort her and to his surprise she let him and it made him all the more angry that she had been brought to such a breaking point. That she had lost so much. Not only a child, but her confidence, her courage, it had been shattered. Without a word she allowed him to carry her straight back to the house and straight past a slightly concerned looking Pam right into the room that had become unofficially Sookie's. the fact that she had fallen asleep the moment she hit the bed spoke volumes to him as he gently covered her with a burgundy comforter and left the room, Pam waiting at a respectful distance.

"She's not really herself anymore, is she?"

"I am going to find the one what did this and they will pay….dearly."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 8**

Waking up, she felt the silk pillow slightly damp. She had cried through the night, it would seem and she took a moment to breathe in deeply at the events of the night before. Even with no windows, she knew it had to be light out and looking at the ornate clock on the wall, near her en suite bathroom, she saw that it was, in fact well after ten in the morning. This place was amazing, she had to admit and she left her room expecting to be alone at least unto just before nightfall. Instead, when she arrived in the living room, in search for something to eat, she saw the two of them playing a card game, a situation she almost found comical, save for the depression she was feeling at the moment. That was kind of hard to plug away through with everything that had happened. And as if on command, Pam darted from the game and returned a few minutes later with some food for the girl. A bowl of cereal, some fruit and milk.

"We don't tent to have many human guests so don't keep food on hand…..but wt least I got enough to keep you from starving." Pam said, nodding for the girl to sit at a third seat at the hand carved game table and set the food down for her. Picking at it at first, Sookie couldn't deny her hunger and soon had finished it all off. "Looks like another shopping run may be needed at this rate." she smirked.

"I don't plan on making this a second home. I want to get to the bottom of this, to find-"

"I am heading to your place tonight. Perhaps I can pick up on something your brother missed in the investigation. Surely some jackass like Ryan can't be able to outsmart me…..and you will stay right here with Pam." Eric said, his behavior something different than she was used to. He had always treated her with respect and knew she had a mind of hew own. Never once had he tried to control her. Sookie supposed things being as they were, he wasn't taking chances. And she appreciated it. But still-

"I don't want to sit around playing the victim. Or worse end up with Stockholm syndrome and….." she stopped dead in her tracks. Honestly, part of her was already falling all over again. Hard, for the one person that had been so good to her and yet she had all but thrown those gestures it his face.

"Appropriate term to use considering whose house you're in." Pam quipped as she grinned wickedly at the lone Swede in the room. "I think you could definitely use some more time with your Nordic captor, time to reconnect and-" Pam stopped with a shocked look from her maker as a red faced Sookie fled the room, hating that she kept running, hating that she couldn't even look at him the same. Not that it was a bad thing. She had once hated him, way back when she had first met. Throwing herself on the bed, she thought back to her adventures and misadventures with him, saving his neck and then he saved hers…..truly, she knew just how she felt about him. But she felt like she was not going to be able to rest, relax and maybe move on until her ex was safely in custody. Or worse, she reminded herself of the threat made on Ryan's life. Truth be told, she didn't care what the Viking might do to her ex. But as far as anything else, she could only focus on the pain cause to her, the pain that was once more closing her off to any possibility of a new relationship. And though there was one she wanted to rekindle, the fact remained was that she may have magic and be a supernatural herself, but how long a life could she live before he moved on. Would he bore of her? She just couldn't go down that path, she was scared. And he knew it.

"She's resisting….I know how women can be." Pam observed as she took the chair once occupied by the woman in question. "I am trying to be nice to her and the thing is, I am finding myself not really having to try hard.. There is something special about her, not just her blood. But perhaps I have been far too harsh on her. But I already warned her not to hurt you. If she does-"

"You will not lay a hand or a fang on her no matter what. I am not pushing her, nor will I expect her to remain her against her will. When she wants to leave, she may…I won't force her into anything. As much as part of wants to. Needs to….." he stopped, all the while the one in question was sitting on the top of the stairs listening to the conversation and she heard the anguish and pain in his voice as they kept talking, a conversation she deep down had hoped to have with him and yet was nowhere near ready to. And she couldn't bear it anymore and returned to her room and flopped face first on her pillow, tears quickly wetting the silky surface and amidst her sobs, she felt something ignite in her, something that was going to drive her to something. Something violent. She needed closure. And as he entered her room, she was unable to hide her misery. "I am heading to your place to see what I can find out. And as much as I would prefer you to remain here-I thought better of it and would welcome your presence."

"Oh, good….considering what HE did to ME, you are being big enough let me come try to find where he went. Gee, thanks. " she replied, sarcastically, getting off the bed and walking away in frustration. "I…..I am not helpless, you know…"

"I never said nor though you were….but after what you endured…..you're not the same anymore, he broke you. Damaged you. And all I want is to help you. Even if there's nothing between us after we get him…I want you to be happy, that's all I wanted for you. Seeing you like this…." he didn't finish what he was going to say but turned to leave the room and she felt bad, that she had snapped. Here she was again, trying to push him away when he wanted only to help. Stupid mistakes, she thought to herself, those needed to end. Here and now. She walked behind him silently and to his surprise, she put a hand into his and squeezed. "I really…am grateful for everything and I took you for granted before and it almost got you killed….Pam told me." and I won't let that happen again. But you can't expect this is going to fix me, getting Ryan.. Nothing can bring back what I lost." she shook her head. "I don't want to hurt anyone ever again and that includes you. So…..can we just do this job and go from there?"

He nodded and took her hand in his and with a brief goodbye to a stoic looking Pam-who Sookie knew was worried-they shot from the house and soon were at the place that had housed both move and terrible violence over the years. And yet was a place she still thought as a sanctuary. Or at least, she would again once Ryan was secured away.

 **Chapter 9**

The house was as immaculate as ever and it was only in her room where there remained the scars from the night when she had been so viciously assaulted. There was not a trace or a hint anywhere that he had been home since the attack and she had wanted to use her power to defend herself. But her fear of being discovered, her hesitation to ever reveal her full self to him had stopped her and by the time her mind had changed, that she had wanted to use her then limited power, he had knocked her senseless. And now here she was, ready for another encounter, her powers better than they had ever been and she silently thanked her grandfather once more for the incredible gift. But she was also vulnerable to injury still. She knew that was certainly the case. And they stepped into the house and immediately, both of them knew someone was lurking about. They entered her living room and he had to smirk at seeing his cubby that had had put in some time ago.

"Some interesting times down in there, huh? " he said as she went towards the kitchen. And then the door to the cubby opened wide and fast, a figure at the top of the ladder snaring the vampire around the ankles, pulling him fast and hard, sending him straight into the bowels of the cubby. With a heavy silver net lobbed down upon him, the Viking was all but helpless as the more than prepared Ryan emerged fully from the cubby just as Sookie reentered the room from the kitchen. Slamming the door to the cubby shut, Ryan went one step further and locked it up tight with a deadbolt recently put in. he hadn't liked the idea that some other man had put this into the house and it had been a long sore subject to him. Though Ryan didn't know of her supernatural leanings, he did know a lot of her past, the supes she had dealt with.

"Stupid, stupid stupid….still cavorting with fangers after all this time…you said you wanted a normal life and after all you told me about your past with them, here you are, bringing one into my house."

"Your house? This is my house. My brother handed you the restraining order and-" she had reached over to grab a fire poker, ready to defend herself, though he was bigger and stronger than she was. And she didn't want to reveal her powers to him. Not unless she had to. Looking over his shoulder, she hoped that at any moment now, she would have back up. But it was clear that whatever Ryan had planned, he had worked hard on making things work to his advantage. And she feared that by the time he emerged from the cubby, it would be too late. She heard banging on the door and knew that the door was stronger than she had ever imagined. Clearly, he had gotten free of the silver but the door, lock and all, were proving to be formidable. Smirking, Ryan started towards her.

"And here I thought he was the biggest and baddest of them all and yet, a door is keeping him from you. you're better of, really, once I secure you I have a wooden bullet with his name on it." Ryan pulled out a pistol and made a show of revealing the rounds within. "You will see you belong with me. No matter what." he started towards her again, his eyes manic and he once again headed for her. The door of the cubby remained steadfastly shut and she was troubled by that. There was no doubt of that. Turning on her heel, she ran from the house, seeing the lights of a police cruiser in the distance. And as fast as Jason had pulled up and parked, he wasn't fast enough for what followed. From the house, there came a loud crash as the door finally gave way, a figure pushing her aside and lunging, but she wedged herself in between just as a gunshot went off. She had known that Ryan had been carrying a weapon but had feared he would use it. On anyone. Wooden bullets could kill plain old people too and having seen the raised weapon, knowing that which he had done, Jason took no chance and fired, the bullet striking Ryan in the leg, a non life threatening injury. But Ryan had swung his weapon wielding hand outward and struck Sookie in the side of the head, enough to knock her into a state of dizzyness. But not enough to keep her from doing what happened next-anger boiled over and ignoring the blood on her face, she sent a flash of her light into her ex, sending him careening into the side of Jason's car.

"What…..what kind of a freak are you?" Ryan bellowed. "You…..I slept with you and you're some freak of nature? And my daughter? Oh, hell no-" he ignored the wound in his leg, taking a tree branch that was under the car and smacked it hard into Jason, knocking him out cold. Crawling towards her, Ryan should have known he stood no chance as a hand reached at his throat and dragged him from where she lay injured, bloodied. She felt her body healing faster than it had ever before but she was still in no shape to follow the Viking over to the side yard nearby. And under the moonlight she watched as her ex was literally torn to shreds before her eyes, splatters of red hitting the innocent yellow of her house. Managing to get to her feet, she ran over and went to try to stop him before things got worse. Then again, as she saw the pieces all over her yard, she figured it couldn't get more worse. And as she grabbed his arm, he knocked her back, glaring at her, clearly very much lost in that anger and bloodlust that she knew came with the softer side of him. But still, as she fell on the grass, looking up at him with wide and fearful eyes, she didn't know if perhaps she would be next. And a shot from behind her sent the Viking sprawling backward as Jason ran over to the scene, injured but conscious at least.

"Are you ok?" Jason said as he took her by the hands and helped her to her feet, which felt like jelly. They both knew the bullet would push itself out and it was a matter of seconds before Eric was perfectly fine. Jason pushed her behind him as he pointed his weapon at the vamp as he got up again, surveying the damage wrought. "I know you wouldn't hurt her but this kinda messed everyone up…..I think you'd better get home and….do whatever you all do to chill out. I appreciate you behind here and helping out but….." Jason looked at Sookie briefly, who was looking around him, almost…..cowering. "This was the last thing she really needed to see and I know even you get a little…..nuts from time to time but-"

"I did it for her. That one will never harm her again." Eric replied, almost defeated in his demeanor, seeing the expression on her face, a face that couldn't bear to look at him. "I would do it a thousand times over if it meant keeping her safe."

"And then you knocked her to the ground….because lets face it, you don't belong together. You and I-we're cool and I know there a decent guy there. But I need you to get out of here-" Jason was stopped as he found himself inches away from the face of the Viking, who was clearly in no mood to fight with her brother for the first time in years.

"Its up to her if I stay or I go and-"

"Go." said a voice from behind Jason. "I….just…..go." she stammered and looked at her brother. "Take care of this for me?" she gestured to the mess, a mess that she couldn't; bear to see or scent further. "I love you….." she said and it was then they saw her wounds had healed, her bruising already subsiding and though he didn't know yet that her powers had been made infinite and far stronger than ever, Jason suspected something supernatural at work and knew it had to be something to do with Niall. Who then appeared before the two of them looking somewhat disgruntled.

Explaining to his grandson what he had given her, Jason was impressed, knowing that she had powers that could make her somewhat safer. "She is in a fragile mental state with what she has lost and if the two of you squabble, butt heads, it won't do her any good. I am not intervening, but rather need to give guidance where it is due you two are the two most important men in her life right now and she needs time to process things. But don't give up on her."

"I never have or will." snapped Eric as he flew off into the night and the two remaining were left to figure out how they could put the pieces back together.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

 **Chapter 10**

She was relieved when she got up late the next afternoon to see the house and her lawn were immaculate. But that relief was short-lived when she saw a note written and left on her kitchen table in Pam's handwriting, saying she and Eric had spent the hours before dawn taking care of the grizzly mess. She appreciated the effort but the events of the last evening….they had been terrible but the worst part was the realization that she had, really had, wanted to possibly finally let herself become open to the possibility of rekindling something with the Viking. But then she had seen that rage and had felt some of it as he lost control and threw her down to the ground. It Hadn't hurt, not really but it had certainly not been gently and the look on his face….it had scared her as much as Ryan had. And now, the hours were ticking away, darkness fast approaching. Jason had just left, saying he, with Niall's help, were able to fudge the police report to say Ryan was killed by an animal attack. And there was a ring of truth to it, wasn't there? She didn't want to deal with anyone or anything at this point and though relieved that there was one less threat to her life, her hand went to her middle and she closed her eyes, regretting what she had lost. The first loss had been terrible enough but now to have a second one….she wondered if she was fated to never have what she wanted. Well, one of two things she wanted. Puttering around the house, she waited for the inevitable return of the one that had scared her more than even Ryan had last night. And yet, she knew he wouldn't have hurt her intentionally and that he had been in a blood rage to save her, to keep her save. He had lost control and though she wanted to think she could be safe with him, there was a small part of her that did fear for her safety around him. And she didn't like that feeling, that worry.

It was just a hour past the time when night had fallen fully that she heard the knock on her front door and pulling back the curtain on the window of the door, sure enough there he stood, looking almost…..wary of if he should be here or not. Considering the swagger he typically presented the world with, she was somewhat surprised to see him in such a state. Opening the door, she greeted him and allowed him entry to the house. Closing the door behind him, he turned to face her and saw she was looking at him with confusion and there it was still-wanting. "Look, maybe this was a mistake and if you want to cut all ties with me, after last night…I lost myself. I was so upset by what he did to you, what he made you lose…..I was on edge. Deep down I think you know I wouldn't ever have hurt you…..and I wouldn't ever do it again."

She looked up at him. "it was only a little shove…not that I enjoyed it but I saw that look, almost manic way you took him out. You weren't yourself and I understand why you were the way you were. You've always looked out for me and were doing just that last night. I am not going to say it was easy for me….." she paused and took in a deep breath. "But I don't think I have ever seen you so. Protective and you avenged me line no one ever has. And I found myself falling for you all over again and as hard as things are for me now, the best thing to come from this has been reconnecting with you." she paused. "I don't think you heard….but before all this happened, I had another child. Cancer. Not even two yet."

He looked at her intently for a moment and shook his head. "You are stronger than I ever could have imagined you would or could be. I understand loss, believe me. You know I saw my family massacred long ago. And though the losses have mounted for me over the years the fact that I have any loved ones at all is something of a….miracle. " he seemed to have trouble saying this word but there was no other way to describe it. "If there was anything I could do to undo what you've gone through-"

She shook her head and had to laugh, albeit a bitter one. "Pain has made me stronger in some ways and yet right now I feel weaker than I have ever been, even with the magic boost from grandpa….I feel like I am broken. In so many ways. And I know what you are hoping for and to be honest…I hope for it too. But I am not ready. Not after what happened. And if you don't like that then you can walk out of my life again and I wouldn't blame you. You can have anyone you want, girls are always fawning over you anyway."

"Girls that are not you. And aren't worthy of my attention. There has been few in my life to warrant my attention and they have all become a part of my life, my family. Save for one. One that even I had all but given up hope on these last few years. Make no mistake, there has not been a day that's passed that I haven't thought of you. Wanted you." Eric was, in a rare moment of vulnerability pouring his heart out and as hurt mentally and physically as she had been these past days, there couldn't be more denying that she wanted what he wanted too. But she needed time and told him as much.

"I am…..glad to have you in my life again…..would you…..stay the night. No funny business but… " she trailed off and nodded towards the cubby. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

There was a look on his face, one that clearly meant he hadn't expected an invitation such as this. But he wasn't turning it down and she offered a hand as they went into the house.

 **Chapter 11**

The house was in somewhat a shambles from the brief encounter with Ryan. Jason had went back to the police station only after checking in on her and talking things over with the Viking, Jason had finally felt comfortable enough with leaving, heading to doctor the police report that would need to be done. Andy, of all people would understand the need for doing as much, those involved needing to maintain their privacy and since Ryan had had no next of kin or anyone that he was close to, it wouldn't; be a huge issue. It was nice, she thought to herself as she puttered around the house while he sat on the couch in her living room, that she no longer had the specter of fear about her, that she no longer needed to fear Ryan coming after her again. And yet, the scars left in his wake, those would always remind her of him and though a part of her wished she wasn't immune to glamouring. But she was determined to take her suffering and use it to empower her. But nothing would ever erase what she had lost and as battered and as bruised as she was, she knew the friends and family she had around her would help her pull through. They always had done as such, especially the figure she had asked to wait in the living room as she finished tidying things up. Entering the room where the Viking sat, she sipped from her cup of water and sat beside him on the couch. "I….feel like a terrible hostess…I Haven't got any blood. I usually kept some around for when Jess or Willa stopped over….but…." she smiled apologetically and set her cup down. Pulling her hair back, she made to offer her neck to him, surprising even him. And she was surprised in turn when he put her hair back where it had been.

"I can't take from you when you've lost so much already the past couple days…..but I appreciate the offer." he said as he offered a hand, to which she took, with a shaky hand of her own. He frowned at her trembling hand. "You've been through so much, been so brave….if you want me to leave, I will." he ran a hands through her hair and she allowed him to pull her head into his chest and as she felt him embrace her, she felt safer than she had been for some time. They sat in silence this way for several minutes before he started talking again. "I knew I missed you and I did a lot of things…and women….to try to keep my mind off of you. I even sold new blood to the Japanese to free up some time in the hopes that I may…find someone. Even if it couldn't be you. That must sound pathetic….." he said as she turned her face to look up at him, seeing the almost haunted look in his eyes. "I honestly started giving up on seeing you ever again, I thought you would wind up living the picture perfect life. Minivan, whatever else modern people strive for…" he was careful not to mention kids, and that wasn't easy as tactful was not one of his stronger suits.

She yawned and stretched, getting to her feet. She said nothing as she left the room, returning a few minutes later wearing a pink nightshirt and matching plaid shorts. "You know, after everything that happened in my life since the last time I saw you, I always felt like something was missing and I think I got desperate. Desperate to have a life I thought I wanted and I still do….kind of….." she paused, leaning her head back against the couch, staring at the ceiling. "I want a family. And I almost had the American dream….."

"But it turned out to be a nightmare. To think what could have happened…..perhaps it is best he is dead. One less threat to you. Because of what he knew about you and…" he trailed off as she blinked back tears. "I have made so many mistakes and I try to be strong and brave. Everything I went through with you and the others…the things we saw, did….and here I am now wanting so badly to start healing and I am afraid."

"Of?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Hurting you. I know what you want and I know what I have denied wanting. For three years I always hoped you would come back into the picture and I always hoped….." she laughed coldly. "But with me being what I am and you being what you are, what are the chances of anything more than a fling. Another one."

He found himself at a rare moment of speechlessness. There was a hard truth to her words and yet, he was still willing and ready to fight for what seemed like a small but possible future with her. He went to speak but she got to her feet and held out a hand, leading him not to her room but to the cubby. With little effort thanks to his impressive strength, the Viking was able to repair the latch of the cubby door. Thanks to some tools brought forward by her. She felt better knowing the door was fixed for her peace of mind. And as she went down the ladder, he had expected her to merely wish him a good evening and make sure he was comfortable. Instead, as he sat on the foot of the bed and slipped his leather jacket off, and his shoes, she sat next to him.

"I said I didn't want to be alone and I meant it." she said and gently, she pulled him back into the cushy bed and pulled the blanket up and over them both. But before he could respond to the unexpected occurrence, he saw she had already fallen asleep, her face looking less then peaceful and he could detect that the girl he had known before, the girl in the white dress, she had been broken far worse than he realized and he hoped he could help put those pieces back together. Regardless if she chose to move forward with him or not. He couldn't bear the thought of her losing her sparkle, the light that had made him feel things he hadn't in centuries. For now, it was enough for him to know he was here with her and they were as safe as safe could be.

 **THE END**


End file.
